WITCH meets Danny Phantom
by Kingdom-Phantom
Summary: Taranee and Hay Lin are stuck attending a new school... Casper High! Things seem to only get worse as Danny Phantom is faced with a new challange... Prince Phobos! Can Danny stop him before it's too late?
1. A brand new Halfa

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Danny Phantom

* * *

Hay Lin moved around her room quickly, Will's dormouse at her heels. Will's mom had taken Will on vacation and Hay Lin had offered to watch the little guy while she was away. Hay Lin sat down on her bed bored of cleaning. She hummed her favorite song absentmindedly. She stroked the dormouse's head as it snuggled up next to her. Hay Lin was deep in thought. Today was the worst day for a portal opening. Will was on vacation, Irma was grounded, Cornelia was also on vacation, and Taranee was on a date with Nigel. She was the only guardian who wasn't busy or grounded and she learned from Will and Cornelia that entering Metamoor on your own was a bad idea. The dormouse climbed up to it's favorite spot and took it's rightful place on Hay Lin's shoulder. Hay Lin laughed as it began pawing at the silver chain around her neck. Hay Lin ran her finger down the chain stopping when she reached the charm. She carefully examined the greenish orb surrounded by it's silver holder. It resembled the Heart of Candracar so much. Hay Lin had found it when she was sitting in her grandmother's room. It was called the Heart of Chaos or at least that's what her grandmother had called it. Hay Lin wiped a tear from her eyes, she still missed her grandmother very much. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden and surprised squeak from the dormouse. Hay Lin blinked in surprise looking around her room. Her map was surrounded by a magical fire, that could only mean one thing, a portal had been opened. Hay Lin grabbed the map and shoved it in her pocket. She knew that without Will she couldn't close the portal but she had to at least check it out. She raced downstairs into her family's restaurant, The Silver Dragon. "Hi mom and dad! Bye mom and dad!" she called racing outside. She mounted her bike throwing her helmet on. She began peddling like crazy toward the Shell Cave where a portal had been before. The new portal was near there so she figured it would be the best place to think about her situation. She stopped laying her bike inside the cave. She sat down and examined the map carefully something was weird. According to her map it said that the Shell Cave portal had reopened. "That can't be right," Hay Lin muttered to herself. The dormouse crawled over to her. She groaned it had come with her!? There was still one possibility if the portal had reopened. But that meant...

"That's right little Hay Lin. You have fallen right into my trap. Don't try anything you'll just make things worse for yourself." Hay Lin froze her body refused to respond. It had been completely shut down by the icy voice of the man standing behind her. Hay Lin stared at her feet. This tiny mistake had been a fatal one. She rose slowly keeping her eyes to the floor not daring to look anywhere else. She gathered her energy trying to stay as still as possible. She whipped around striking the man with all her might. He caught her with ease. She gasped unaware that he was so powerful. She closed her eyes forcing herself into Guardian form. The man laughed throwing her to the ground. Hay Lin heard a loud crack as her skull connected with the pavement. Stars whirled before her eyes she knew she was no match for him.

"Cedric, how did you become so powerful?" she choked out. The man laughed he had long blonde hair pulled behind him his eyes were cold and unfeeling though he didn't appear to be much older then Hay Lin, he was actually eons old. The dormouse squeaked in sheer panic and raced off into the darkness. Hay Lin had tears of pain and hopelessness as she saw her last line of hope vanish into the shadows.

"Don't be foolish child. I've been toying with you this entire time. I'm much stronger than you first thought." Cedric announced the pride clear in his voice. Hay Lin took in a sharp breath as he pulled her to her feet. He tied her hands tightly behind her back she struggled though she knew escape wasn't likely. Cedric pushed her into Metamoor leading her right to Phobos's throne room. She stumbled it was hard walking through the dark halls when she was too dizzy to even see straight. She caught a glimpse of the beautiful jewel encrusted doors that led right to her doom. Cedric flung them open pushing Hay Lin into the room. She fell on her face closing her eyes to try to stop the room from spinning. She heard footsteps drawing nearer to her.

"That's right child. Bow to your king." the man laughed. Phobos's voice was clean and smooth. It almost sounded kind, but Hay Lin knew better then to trust that deceitful wannabe. Hay Lin's head shot up anger clouding her normally cheerful face. Cedric didn't know her well enough to see the undying fire flaming inside her eyes.

"I'll NEVER bow to you Phobos." Hay Lin yelled "I'D SOONER DIE!" her words echoed off the walls leaving the room's occupants stunned. None of them noticed that the Heart of Chaos on Hay Lin's neck was pulsing with an eerie green glow. Hay Lin stood up again gaining courage from her sudden outburst even though most of her senses were still fuzzy.

"Then you shall perish." Phobos said trying his best to pretend nothing had happened. Hay Lin backed away from him his eyes were dangerous and deadly. She could feel his anger feeding his powers making him stronger. She saw in his expression that this was no joke or just a rant to make himself sound tough. He was going to kill her.

"PHOBOS!" an angry cry came to Hay Lin's rescue. The doors flew open and a VERY angry looking Elyon stormed in her sand colored braids flying behind her. Her steely blue eyes were narrowed and only focused on Phobos taking no notice of anyone else in the room. Hay Lin looked at Elyon's feet where, she was pleased to see, the dormouse was walking. "What do you think your doing?!" Elyon screamed. Phobos opened his mouth ready to answer but Elyon wasn't going to allow him. "Shut it! All that will come out of your mouth will be lies and I'm sick of hearing them!" Elyon snapped. Hay Lin found herself positioned directly between the two bickering siblings. Elyon raised her hands filling them with the magic of life she was preparing to take her brother down once and for all. Bur Phobos saw his sisters actions and prepared to counter using the dark magic of death. Both only had eyes for the other as the sent their blasts straight toward one another. Neither noticed their mistake until it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hay Lin let out a scream of agony as both blasts hit her at the EXACT same moment. Pain flowed through her body becoming her only sense. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath, feel, or even see. She only saw the black of Phobos's magic to her left and the silver of Elyon's to her right and in the middle was a strange green glow. Then everything went black, her body went numb, and her life had changed forever.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sorry to leave you hanging. Please review!


	2. Taranee's Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Busters either for the brief mention of it in this chapter. This is a buildup chapter so keep waiting till the REAL action starts! Reviews are appreciated no flames please!

* * *

Hay Lin raced back into the Silver Dragon. It had been a month since the accident in Metamoor, but Hay Lin still hadn't gathered up enough nerve to tell her friends about it. And to make thinks worse, Taranee was onto her secret! She raced up the stairs toward her room and yanked at the door handle. Locked. "Open up!" she called angrily. There was no answer. "This isn't funny!" Hay Lin snapped. Sill the room remained silent. Hay Lin grumbled under her breath. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" She concentrated, maybe these new powers could come in handy after all, she thought as she closed her eyes. She felt the strange sensation of going intangible, her entire body began to vibrate she smiled at the tickling sensation. Once the feeling had spread throughout her entire body, she stepped through the solid door. She opened her eyes returning to normal, her long silky black hair had been pulled into a single ponytail to make this trick a bit easier, that way she wouldn't get her hair stuck. She looked around her room, Elyon was sitting on Hay Lin's bed, she was reading the latest magazine. Hay Lin wasn't the least bit surprised to see her either; after the battle between Elyon and Phobos, everyone had considered it too dangerous to allow her to remain in Metamoor. Hay Lin had agreed that Elyon could come live with her, after all it wasn't hard to convince her parents to allow Elyon to stay. She was posing as Hay Lin's pin pal Elizabeth. Elyon had used her magic to create a disguise; she was a redheaded girl who wore her hair in two long braids. But Elyon often slipped back into her regular form after making sure the door was securely locked.

Hay Lin's dark eyes continued scanning the room until they fell upon something that made her heart stop. There, tied up in the corner, an old sock stuffed into her mouth, was Taranee! "Elyon! What are you doing!?" Hay Lin cried angrily. Taranee looked like she was about to burst into flames, and everyone knew that was entirely possible for her. Her hazel eyes were narrowed in the most intense glare Hay Lin had ever seen. "Taranee are you ok?" Hay Lin asked kneeling next to her. She carefully removed the old sock allowing her old friend to breath again.

"You TRAITOR!" Taranee screamed enraged. "I THOUGH TOU WERE ON OUR SIDE! BUT ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH HER! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT HAY LIN!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Though Taranee had indeed witnessed Elyon's self doubt, she had always had a strong dislike for Elyon, ever since Elyon held her prisoner in Metamoor. Hay Lin stood there stunned for a bit before the exact meaning of her friend's words sunk in.

"Taranee, look you've got it all wrong!" Hay Lin stuttered. "Elyon.... She.... She... she saved my life." Taranee didn't look convinced at all. She had been watching Elyon carefully the entire time, which explained why she hadn't seen Hay Lin walk through a solid door.

"Well I only half saved it," Elyon said not looking up. "Right Hay Lin?" At these words, Taranee slowly went pale, her eyes widened slowly. She turned her head slowly, her eyes were as wide as plates as they fell upon Hay Lin. Hay Lin looked Taranee straight in the eyes, she felt Taranee's hope, that what Elyon had said was wrong. Hay Lin felt awkward under Taranee's gaze, she couldn't manage any words all she did was nod.

"Hay Lin!" Taranee cried after a long, horrible silence. "Please tell me it isn't true! Please!" But Hay Lin could not hide the truth from Taranee any longer and she knew it. She nodded again. "What do you mean, only half saved her life?" Taranee asked watching Elyon carefully.

"I died, but only half way, you see I'm technically still alive, but I have new powers." Hay Lin said. It was hard to explain when even she didn't know all the facts. Taranee was silent, she didn't like the idea of facing more magic, and Hay Lin knew she didn't.

"Maybe..." she said trying to come up with an explanation, that had nothing to do with dieing. "Maybe... this is just a new power that your supposed to get!" Hay Lin shook her head. She had also considered this possibility.

"No, I went to the portal on my own. Cedric captured me, Phobos threatened to kill me, Elyon came in, they fought, I got hit, end of story." Hay Lin said. "Ever since that day I've been developing new powers..." she trailed off hating to pile more magic on Taranee. "Ghost Powers." Taranee closed her eyes as if trying to shut out everything.

"No.... it can't be true....it can't.....you can't be dead...." Taranee muttered to herself. Hay Lin saw tears run down her cheeks. Elyon got up and untied Taranee, as soon as she did so, Taranee brought her hands to her face and began sobbing.

"Taranee, I'm not dead." Hay Lin said comfortingly. "I'm only half dead, at a kind of Limbo, you know, not entirely dead but not fully alive either, I'm half... er... half...." Hay Lin stammered looking for the right words.

"Half Ghost?" Elyon suggested. She was now sitting next to Taranee and listening in intently on their conversation. Taranee looked at her, but for once she wasn't angry. In fact, Hay Lin though, she looked relieved.

"Yeah!" Hay Lin called cheerfully. "Half Ghost! I like the sound of that!" Taranee grinned obviously cheered. "So now we're like a super powered version of the Ghost Busters!" Hay Lin said laughing. She began humming the Ghost Busters theme and dancing wildly around the room. Elyon and Taranee laughed at first but actually joined in toward the end. "Who you gonna call?" Hay Lin asked loudly.

"GHOST BUSTERS!" They all cried in unison. They sat down all out of breath from their little ghost busters dance. Taranee had cheered up dramatically, she was smiling and laughing with the others. Hay Lin stood up, she really hated to ruin the mood, but she had to get an important issue across to Taranee before she left.

"Taranee, I would really like you to keep my Ghost Powers a secret..." Hay Lin said slowly. Taranee looked at her as if she were insane. "I mean, a BIG secret, you can't tell ANYONE! Not Will, Irma, not Cornelia, not ANYONE!" Hay Lin said. Taranee looked at her confused. "Look I know it sounds weird, but Will has enough to worry about after all she's the leader, Irma couldn't keep her mouth shut about this for the life of her, and Cornelia really doesn't want to put up with anymore magic." Hay Lin explained. Taranee nodded she saw the method behind her friend's madness. "Oh yeah," Hay Lin said after a long, uneasy, silence. "This," she pointed to the glowing green orb which was now swirling in all the different shades of green. "It's called the Heart of Chaos, I dunno what id does exactly, but I like having it around. So what do you say Taranee, are you in?" Hay Lin asked extending her hand.

"Well... you guys need to understand how utterly freaky this is for me. So I think you can see the reason behind my response when I say: I am so in!" Taranee said shaking Hay Lin's hand. Hay Lin grinned, somehow she knew she could trust Taranee.

"Hay Lin!" Hay Lin's mom called from outside the door. "Are Taranee and Elizabeth in there? I need to speak with you three!" Hay Lin moved slowly toward the door. She checked over her shoulder to make sure Elyon had changed into Elizabeth, she had. Hay Lin unlocked the door and allowed her mother to step inside. "I've got two things to talk with you three about, first of all, Taranee, your parents are going on a college tour with you brother and they won't be back until Monday, so you'll be staying with us until then. That brings me to my second point, one of my old college classmates is throwing a reunion party. You see we had to miss the last one, which I hear was a blast, because Hay Lin got sick at the last moment. But this year we plan on going and you two will be going with Hay Lin, her father, and I." Mrs. Lin explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Taranee said cheerfully. Elyon nodded in agreement. "Just out of curiosity, who's big reunion are you going to? I mean, who's holding it?" Taranee asked, though she knew she wouldn't know them.

"Vlad Masters," Mrs. Lin said walking out of the room. "Now you guys go to bed early, we'll be up late closing the restaurant, and we don't want you guys to be tired. We need to drive to Minnesota tomorrow!" she called behind her. Hay Lin rolled her eyes, she knew the car ride was going to be a long one, especially if Elyon and Taranee fought the entire time. She grinned at her friends, at least her mother had the two people who knew her secret tagging along.

"This part is going to be so dull, it'll just be a bunch of old people trying their best to dance to new wave music." Elyon complained. "I hope something exiting happens, otherwise I might just have to stir up some of my own excitement." She grinned evilly.

"Let's not cause any panic," Hay Lin laughed. "After all what can happen and some stupid reunion?"


	3. A Despreat Battle

Hay Lin rolled over in the giant bed in the room that Vlad Masters had provided for her to stay in. Despite his generous hospitality, Hay Lin's mother insisted the three girls stay in one room together. It turns out that Vlad had been best friends with Hay Lin's mom back when they were kids, who would have thought? Hay Lin rolled over again, cold sweat dripping down her face. She shivered violently, despite the layers of sheets piled on top of her. They weren't the only family staying with Vlad that night, the Fenton's were also staying in the huge mansion. Hay Lin had trouble talking to the son, Danny. She could still picture him clearly in her mind. His messy black hair falling into his deep blue eyes. Elyon claimed he was a bit on the geeky side, but Hay Lin disagreed. Taranee and Elyon had taken to mocking her now, claiming that she had a crush on Danny, though she tried desperately to convince them otherwise. Hay Lin pulled the covers tightly around her refusing to open her eyes. Why was it so cold? She stopped moving, for a moment she thought she heard voices. She pulled the covers over her head refusing to listen. She was positive now, there were voices outside her door. She sat up, hugging the covers around her for warmth. She could see the form of Taranee resting on the chair, appearing to be undisturbed by the talking. The figure of Elyon has hardly noticeably in the darkness, but Taranee heard her give a loud moan and roll over. Hay Lin exhaled slowly but something was wrong, she could see her own breath and…Why was it greenish? "Guys… wakeup!" Hay Lin hissed loud enough to wake her sleeping friends. Taranee was the first to wake rubbing her eyes groggily. Elyon woke seconds later it took a bit for Hay Lin's friends to realize what was going on. "Guys, I woke up because it was cold and-" Hay Lin began.

"Cold?" Elyon yawned. "Are you sure your not still dreaming Hay Lin?" She asked blinking a few times, trying to force her eyes to focus in the darkness. "You can't possibly be that cold," Elyon said looking to see Hay Lin bundled up tightly in the covers. "It's like an oven in here."

"Yeah maybe an oven in Antarctica!" Hay Lin snapped angrily. "I could see my own breath, and it was green, but that's besides the point!" she added quickly as she glanced at her friends bemused faces. "The point is I heard people talking outside!"

"So?" Elyon asked flatly. Hay Lin looked at her as if she were crazy. "Look Hay Lin, some people might have needed to use the bathroom or something, there's no need to get obsessive over every little thing that goes bump in the night." Elyon said almost mockingly. Hay Lin glowered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Elyon." Taranee muttered, her voice still veined with fatigue. "It's probably nothing to worry about, so I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow you'll have a reputation to worry about, once your parents start dancing, you'll never gain your dignity back." Taranee mumbled, her words slurred together because she was still only half awake. "So I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine you can, but I'm going to check things out." Hay Lin said her voice a little edgy. She stood up on the bed and closed her eyes. "Going Guardian!" she called waving a hand in front of the Heart of Chaos. Immediately green rays began to spill from the little orb, twisting themselves around Hay Lin's body, arms, legs, and finally head. She could see the eerie green light pulsing softly around her though her eyes were closed. She felt the warmth that came from her transformation into her Ghost self. The light faded around her legs first revealing black boots, it faded around her legs revealing part of her long black skirt, the light faded around her middle the black skirt was tied with a silver rope, her stomach was the same silver color leading up to a black top with a silver collar and silver gloves. The light around her head finally faded revealing long white hair pulled back into a single ponytail. She opened her eyes which had turned a icy blue, their soft glow lit the room, but it was not enough light to wake either of her companions. She smiled to herself as she floated off the bed and through the wall. She looked around her, the entire hallways was dimly lit, but three creatures caught her attention. At first glance, they appeared to be vultures, but they were glowing. Hay Lin had become use to these creatures. They were ghosts, and she had taken on quite a few of them lately.

"Hey!" Hay Lin called floating over to them. "You guys look lost, need any help?" Though they were ghosts, that did not necessarily make them evil. The three vultures turned to look at her but were immediately frightened off. Hay Lin paused uncertainly, "Uh ok, I'll take that as a no." she said with a small shrug.

"I asked them to bring the half boy to me, but you'll do." said an icy voice from behind her. Hay Lin whipped around her blood turning to ice in her veins. There was something floating behind her. His red eyes seemed to penetrate her. He had black hair styled up into two different points, his outfit was white and red, very different from Hay Lin's ghost suit. "So the roomers are true then, there is a half girl among us." The man laughed.

"Half?" Hay Lin asked taking a nervous bob backwards. If the man noticed her slow retreat he didn't show it at all. He kept looking at her that same look of triumph never dieing from his eyes. "What do you mean half? Half of what?" Hay Lin asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Half ghost of course, how dense can you get?" the man asked vanishing. Hay Lin stood there looking at the spot, where only moments ago he had been floating. There was no one there. "You really are new at this aren't you?" asked the man's mocking voice from behind her. Hay Lin's hands vanished under blue flame, she really didn't like this guy. She threw a bunch of blasts at him in rapid succession, but he deflected them all with a shield he created out of his own energy. "Are you done yet? After all ectoplasmic energy blasts are so year one." he added with a yawn. "I don't have all night so can we get this over with?" He blasted Hay Lin so hard that she flew back, crashing against a wall. Pain surged through her body but she wasn't about to give up. She flew at him in an attempt to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist and threw her back against the wall again. Hay Lin conjured up a small tornado throwing it at him, this seemed to catch him off guard. The twister flung him into a wall, but he recovered quickly. "I've had these powers for twenty years and I can't do that, how can you?" he asked. But he obviously didn't expect an answer, for he blasted Hay Lin again this time there was more force behind it. He began throwing energy blasts at her without stopping. Hay Lin felt fear seize her, she covered her face with her arms and a blue shield formed around her. That was a new trick. The shield vanished as the man multiplied himself into five people.

"What the-" Hay Lin asked as the five new men surrounded her. "How….? How did you?" She couldn't finish he question, panic was controlling her mind leaving no room for common sense. One of the men, Hay Lin figured he was the original, raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Years of practice ghost girl, years of practice." the lead man replied. He formed a sort of chain out of his red energy and wrapped it around Hay Lin, it burned like nothing she had ever felt before. Even the blast from Phobos had been less painful. Hay Lin let out a scream of agony and collapsed to the floor. She had little energy left, and even if she could run, the men had her surrounded. Her heart almost stopped as her eyes fell upon the men, each had his hands glowing a bright fire red. He blasted her and for a brief moment, Hay Lin felt her body hurl against a wall. There was a moment of excruciating pain as she changed back, but at last, she had reached her limits. Her body was a flame with agony as she slowly she sunk into the depths of unconsciousness.


	4. Not so Freindly Host

A scream pierced the darkness around her; Elyon shot awake. Her mind jumped at once to Hay Lin. What had happened out there? With a quick glance at the form of Taranee sitting straight up in her chair Elyon knew it had been no dream. She cupped her hands letting a small orb of white energy spill its light and dispel the darkness looming around them. Taranee was already on her feet and half way to the door before Elyon's exhausted mind finally preformed a complete thought. Elyon brought a hand up stopping Taranee, she shook her head quickly. Closing her eyes, she felt the white light in her hand grow larger and engulf her entire body. It felt warm, not like the suffocating heat of the room, but like a friendly spring day, just the right temperature. As the light died away Elyon spotted that Taranee had indeed waited for her, they had really warmed up to each other on the trip, even though during the car ride the tension between them had reached the point that any object placed between them would explode. But that was just normal rivalry; they were friends despite what people may think. Though Taranee would rather Hay Lin have befriended Phobos himself then Elyon. But it's not like Taranee could be blamed, Elyon had locked her in a prison cell and taken her mouth, not to mention tortured her emotionally. But that was all in the past, and she had believed Phobos at that point, but not anymore, now she was on the right side of the battle. Elyon jumped to her feet her two fire red braids swinging from side to side, admittedly it wasn't the most elaborate of disguises, she still looked a lot like herself, but it was in the words of Hay Lin "a coincidence". That had thrown the Guardians for a loop, normally Cornelia or Taranee said something was coincidence, and Hay Lin said it was a sign. But not this time. It had been Cornelia who was convinced she was really Elyon and Hay Lin who dismissed it as nothing more than a strange coincidence. It hurt Elyon to pretend she didn't know Cornelia; sure she and Hay Lin had been friends before she went to Metamoor, but Cornelia had been her best friend. But the Metamoorian rebels insisted no one but Hay Lin (and now Taranee) should know. It was strange normally they wouldn't be upset with her telling a Guardian, but they were really edgy and suspicious of everything, and that new paranoia was the reason that Elyon actually listened to them. She ran to Taranee's side as her raven haired friend pulled open the door and followed her as she raced into the deserted hallway. Or at least Elyon thought it was deserted but as she made a turn around a corner she ran right into Danny Fenton, the slightly nerdy kid who was also staying in the mansion. Elyon blinked pulling herself to her feet she looked at Taranee who had stopped to see who Elyon had managed to collide with. "Sorry about that," Elyon said almost forgetting to fake an English accent. Danny quickly jumped to his feet followed by Elyon.

"No problem, I… thought I heard something." he said quickly. Elyon nodded, what was with this kid? He acted and sounded so… out of it. Taranee grabbed Elyon by the arm and tilted her head in the direction they ought to be going. Elyon nodded quickly and followed Taranee. Danny blinked surprised that they were headed in the same direction he was. But shrugged it off, following her. Elyon knew why she and Taranee were going, Taranee had a psychic ability and could sense Hay Lin in danger, Elyon too heard the scream in her head, she had a feeling she was connected to the Guardian as well, but how could Danny have known to come this way? She skidded to a halt almost colliding with Taranee who had stopped all of the sudden. Danny skidded to a halt as well but he was not as coordinated and crashed into Elyon who crashed into Taranee and in a matter of seconds all three were on the ground. "Sorry," Danny said quickly as he pulled himself to his feet crystal blue eyes scanning the room dark black hair a mess. Elyon got up next, Taranee was searching the ground for her glasses. Elyon grabbed them handing them to her without a word. Her eyes were wide as she looked around her. The hall was a wreak, there were cracks in the wall and ceiling, pieces of plaster and broken vases littered the floor. Elyon spotted Hay Lin on the ground she was in awful shape. Her head rolled on her shoulders as she was supported by none other than the house's owner Vlad Masters. Elyon couldn't believe it, the man was leaning over making sure Hay Lin was ok, if it wasn't bad enough Danny had come, now Mr. Master's was here. He looked worried checking her pulse making sure she was still alive.

"She'll be ok," he announced to the ring of three teenage spectators. "She suffered a nasty blow to the head, a few scrapes, but nothing too serious. I would like to know what happened to her though, so I can prevent it from happening to any of you." Hay Lin groaned loudly brining everyone's attention onto her. She looked up her dark brown eyes clouded over; she blinked away the last of the fatigue from her gaze and tried to sit up.

"I was sleepwalking," she said quickly. Mr. Masters looked at her worriedly for a moment as if he didn't believe her story. Seeing this Elyon knew Hay Lin needed to make her argument a bit more convincing. "I must have fallen down the stairs or something." Luckily Hay Lin was near a stairway so this excuse was actually a believable one. But Danny still seemed unconvinced. Elyon looked over to him, he was eyeing Hay Lin worriedly, and Mr. Master's with a look of distrust. What was this kid's childhood trauma? First he comes out of nowhere and barrels into her, then he follows her to where Hay Lin is as if he knew where to go, and now he's acting as if he thinks the owner of the house, who had been nothing but generous, had pushed Hay Lin down the stairs or something? This kid had some serious trust issues that needed to be sorted out in years of therapy. "I think I can get back to my room now, sorry for waking you."

"No, no, no, Hay Lin." Mr. Masters said quickly as she tried to stand. He helped her to her feet making sure she was all right and wasn't going to pass out again. "You are really in no condition to walk all the way back to your room without someone helping you-" but he was cut off before he could finish.

"I'll do it." The voice had come so quickly it actually caught Elyon by surprise. She looked back at Danny who was now glaring at Mr. Masters not only suspiciously but almost hatefully. Again she was forced to wonder what was going through this kid's mind, did he like Hay Lin, despise Mr. M asters, or was he just plain crazy, right now Elyon was leaning toward the last guess.

"Now Daniel," Mr. Masters said calmly. "I'm sure Ms. Lin's friends will be enough company for the trip back. What do you expect to happen Daniel? Hay Lin to get attacked by a ghost?" Mr. Masters smiled in a way Elyon was not sure she liked. A silent message seemed to be hidden in those words, a message that Danny seemed to understand perfectly.

"I don't know Mr. Masters," Taranee's voice brought Elyon back to reality. She looked over at her friend who had obviously not liked Mr. Masters's last line either. "I'd feel better if Danny came with us, I mean our room is not too far out of the way for him, and I'd just feel better if we had him around." Danny looked at Taranee surprised to hear her stand up for him.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Masters." Hay Lin said walking over to Taranee, Elyon, and Danny. Mr. Masters looked at her making sure she was not going to fall, and when he was satisfied Hay Lin was safe, he turned to leave. "Sorry for the scare." Hay Lin called as he left.

"Not a problem," he called back to her. And with that they walked back toward their room. Everyone was quiet not daring to say a word. Danny kept looking around him as if expecting something to jump out and grab him at any moment. Hay Lin kept her gaze directed at her feet. Finally the group reached their room.

"Bye Danny, sorry for waking you," Hay Lin said as she walked inside. "I'll see you tomorrow." Elyon watched Hay Lin as she stepped to the side allowing her and Taranee to enter, why was Hay Lin planning on staying outside. She really did have a crush on Danny; Elyon had known it from the start. She walked inside after Taranee but kept a close eye on the door.

"Hay Lin," Danny called as her companion turned to join her and Taranee inside the safety of their room. Hay Lin looked back over her shoulder, Elyon strained to see the expression on Danny's face, he looked really worried. "Be careful." Danny said quickly. And with that he turned walking down the hallway, and eventually vanishing from view.

"What happened to you out there Hay Lin?" Taranee's worried voice inquired almost as soon as Hay Lin had gotten the door shut. Elyon looked at her friend. Hay Lin was shivering slightly; she sat down in front of both Taranee and Elyon exhaling shakily. Elyon blinked had she been able to see Hay Lin's breath? She shook it off as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"I was attacked by this psycho ghost man. He was like none of the ghosts I had faced on the way up here. He was strong, like Phobos strong." The room had become silent at the mention of the Metamoorian Prince's name. "He was tall, dressed in all white, had pointy black hair, glowing red eyes, blue skin-" But Elyon cut her friend off with a loud snicker. Taranee glared at Elyon, but it's not like it could be helped. Thinking Hay Lin's description over carefully had put a very amusing concept into Elyon's mind.

"So you mean to tell me you go attacked and beaten by a deranged smurf?" Elyon laughed. After the description of the ghost Hay Lin had stopped shivering, so whatever had made her cold was gone by now. "Man, here I thought it was some vicious monster and all this time it's a beloved kids show character that had finally blown its cool!" Hay Lin was laughing by now, and seeing that even Hay Lin found this way of thinking to be funny Taranee joined in. "Go to bed Hay Lin, you've got your dignity to save tomorrow when we get to witness your parents dancing to new wave music. Think about that, the important things in life, not deranged smurfs attacking you in the hallway, night Hay Lin; night Taranee." Elyon yawned before going back to sleep.

"I guess your right." she heard Hay Lin mumble. She saw her friends outline hit the pillows. "When you put it that way…" Taranee was already lying down; it had been a long night for all of them. "Night guys." Hay Lin called and in a matter of moments all three girls were fast asleep.

* * *

Yay! I finally got a new chappy up! 


End file.
